Paving machines are generally used for laying paving materials, such as asphalt, on a work surface. The paving machine includes a screed to receive the paving material from a hopper and to deposit the paving material on the work surface. A screed plate is coupled to a screed frame of the screed for leveling the paving material with respect to the work surface. During paving operation, the screed frame along with the screed plate is vibrated by a vibratory mechanism to provide effective compaction of the paving material to form an asphalt mat. The vibration of the screed frame may affect compaction of the paving material and productivity of the machine.
Typically, the vibration of the screed frame is adjusted below a decoupling point manually. However, manual adjustment of the vibration may be time consuming and a labor intensive process, which may further affect productivity of the paving machine. Moreover, manual adjustment of the vibration may lead to errors in setting-up of the screed as the decoupling point fluctuates based on a thickness of the mat, a paving speed, and a type of mix. Such errors may result in defects in the asphalt mat, such as inconsistencies or discontinuities in the compression of the asphalt mat and variation in thickness, texture, density and smoothness of the asphalt mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,045,871 discloses a paving machine with operator directed saving and recall of machine operating parameters. The paving machine includes an adjustable screed assembly. Actuators adjust the screed assembly into the plurality of different configurations. Sensors sense a respective configuration parameter indicative of the configuration of the screed assembly. A controller is configured to save a first set of parameters including the configuration parameters and save a second set of parameters including the configuration parameters in response. The controller is configured to recall one of the first set or second set of parameters, and adjust automatically the configuration of the screed assembly to correspond to the configuration parameters included in the recalled first set or second set of parameters.